gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schwarze Festung
Die Schwarze Festung (im Original: Castle Black) ist das Hauptquartier und Befestigung der Nachtwache. Sie befindet sich ungefähr an der halben Weglänge der Mauer, an deren südlichen Seite, am nördlichen Ende vom Königsweg. Sie ist ein dunkles und kaltes Zuhause für ihre Garnison. Sie ist eine der drei letzten bemannten Festungen entlang der Mauer, die anderen sind Ostwacht an der See und der Schattenturm. Insgesamt gibt es neunzehn Befestigungen, doch im Laufe der Jahrhunderte musste die schwindende Nachtwache sechzehn von ihnen aufgeben. Die Schwarze Festung liegt zwischen den aufgegebenen Burgen Königintor und Eichenschild. Die Schwarze Festung hat eine Septe, aber keinen Götterhain. Die Anhänger der alten Götter des Waldes müssen eine Meile nördlich der Mauer reisen, in den Verfluchten Wald, um ihr Gelübde vor einem Herzbaum abzulegen. In der Serie Die Schwarze Festung existiert schon seit über 1000 Jahren, als Jon Schnee dort eintrifft. Sie ist neben zwei anderen die letzte noch unterhaltene Festung der Nachtwache an der Mauer und wird nur noch von wenigen Brüdern gehalten. Ihre Zahl nimmt nochmals dramatisch ab, als Lord Kommandant Mormont eine Expedition gen Norden führt, von der nur Jon, Samwell, Edd und Grenn zur Festung zurückkehren. Die Festung wird von den Wildlingen unter Manke Rayder mit 100.000 Mann von Norden und von einer kleinen Schar von Süden her angegriffen. Unter größten Mühen und unter hohen Verlusten gelingt es der Nachtwache unter Allisar Thorn und Jon Schnee, den ersten Angriff abzuwehren. Da die Nachtwache aber kaum noch verteidigungsfähig war, brach Jon zu Verhandlungen mit Manke Rayder auf. Während diesen Verhandlungen griff König Stannis Baratheon die Armee von Manke an und besiegte diese. Damit war die Gefahr für die Schwarze Festung gebannt. Stannis Baratheon quartierte sich in ihr ein, bis er mit seinem Heer aufbrach, um Winterfell zu erobern. Später wurde bei der Schwarzen Festung eine große Gruppe Wildlinge auf Geheiß von Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee durch die Mauer gelassen, um sie vor den Weißen Wanderern zu schützen. Kurz darauf war die Schwarze Festung Schauplatz der Ermordung von Jon Schnee und seiner Rückkehr. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner * Lord Kommandant {Jeor Mormont} - Befehlshaber der Nachtwache. Ermordet durch Rast, während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. * Jon Schnee - genannt "Lord Schnee", ehemaliger persönlicher Kämmerer von Lord Kommandant Mormont. Er wurde zum nächsten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt, doch später durch die Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung von seinen eigenen Leuten getötet. Wurde in "Zuhause" von Melisandre wiederbelebt, und gab sein Amt als Lord Kommandant an Eddison Tollett ab. * {Maester Aemon} - einst Aemon Targaryen, ehemaliger Anwärter auf den Eisernen Thron und Maester der Schwarzen Festung. Starb an hohem Alter. * Benjen Stark - erster Grenzer der Nachtwache. Jagt jenseits der Mauer Weiße Wanderer. * {Othor} - Grenzer in Benjens Spähtrupp. Getötet und auferstanden als Wiedergänger, wurde anschließend verbrannt. *{Jafer Blumen} - Grenzer in Benjens Spähtrupp. Getötet und auferstanden als Wiedergänger, wurde anschließend verbrannt. * Ser {Weymar Rois} - Grenzer, getötet durch Weiße Wanderer. *{Gared} - Grenzer, getötet durch Weiße Wanderer. * {Will} - ein Grenzer und Derserteur der Nachtwache, exekutiert durch Lord Eddard Stark. * {Karl Tanner} - ein ehemaliger Mörder und Grenzer, Anführer der Meuterer, getötet durch Jon Schnee während der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried. * {Grenn} - ein Grenzer, getötet im Kampf gegen Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, während der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung. * {Rast} - ein Grenzer und einer der Meuterer auf Crasters Bergfried, getötet durch Geist, kurz nach dem Überfall auf Crasters Bergfried. * {Bowen Marsh} - Erster Kämmerer der Nachtwache, erhängt wegen Verrats an Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee. * Eddison Tollett - ehemals Kämmerer, derzeitiger Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. * {Pypar} - Kämmerer, getötet durch Ygritte während der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung. * Samwell Tarly - Kämmerer, befindet sich aktuell in Altsass. * Ser {Allisar Thorn} - ehemaliger Waffenmeister der Schwarzen Festung, erhängt wegen Verrats an Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee. * {Othell Yarwyck} - Erster Baumeister der Nachtwache, erhängt wegen Verrats an Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee. * Lord {Janos Slynt} - ehemaliger Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund und Lord von Harrenhal, bekleidet inoffiziell eine hohe Position, von Jon Schnee wegen Befehlsmissachtung hingerichtet. * {Yoren} - ein Rekrutierer der Nachtwache, selten auf der Schwarzen Festung, getötet von Ser Amory Lorch in den Flusslanden. * {Olly} - ein Kind und Überlebender des Angriffes von Wildlingen auf sein Dorf, geschickt von Styr, um die Nachtwache vor ihrer Ankunft zu warnen. Er bleibt bei der Nachtwache auf der Schwarzen Festung, nach dem Verrat an Jon Schnee gehängt. * {Locke} - Spion für das Haus Bolton um Jon Schnees Halbbruder Bran Stark zu suchen, von Hodor getötet. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist die Schwarze Festung die wichtigste Bastion der Nachtwache. Die Burg befindet sich entlang der Mauer, zwischen Königintor im Westen und Eichenschild im Osten, nahe dem Zentrum der Mauer, am nördlichen Ende vom Königsweg. Das Dorf Mulwarft liegt eine halbe Meile weiter südlich am Königsweg. Obwohl es neunzehn Burgen entlang der Mauer gibt, ist die Schwarze Festung eine von nur drei Befestigungen, die noch von der Nachtwache bemannt werden, die anderen sind der Schattenturm und Ostwacht an der See. Sie wurde einst von fünftausend Mann gehalten, doch sind es derzeit etwa sechshundert Brüder. Die Burg Die Schwarze Festung ist keine echte Burg, da es über keine Mauern im Westen, Osten und Süden verfügt. Nur eine Mauer steht im Norden. Der Komplex besteht aus mehreren Steintürmen und einem hölzernen Bergfried. Unterhalb des Bergfrieds und der Türme, gibt es eine Reihe von unterirdischen Gängen, genannt Wurmhöhlen, welche die Gebäude miteinander verbinden. Sie werden im Sommer nur selten genutzt, doch im Winter, sind sie der einzige Weg um die unterschiedlichen Gebäude der Burg zu erreichen. Es gibt dort nur eine kleine Septe und keinen Götterhain. Männer, die den alten Göttern folgen, müssen jenseits der Mauer in den Verfluchten Wald reisen, zu einem kleinen Hain von Wehrholzbäumen, hinterlassen von den Kindern des Waldes, um dort ihr Gelübde abzulegen. Türme * Im Lord Commander's Tower, auch der "Commander's Keep" genannt, befindet sich die Quartiere des Lord Kommandanten. * Im Königsturm ist ein 100 Fuß hoher Rundturm, mit Zinnen an der Spitze und einem Blick über das Tor und den Fuß der Holztreppe, die zur Mauer führt. Die Eingangstür ist aus Eiche und Eisen gemacht. Obwohl er für Ehrengäste vorgesehen ist, hat kein König in über einhundert Jahren den Turm besucht. * Der Hardins Turm hat ein gebrochenes Mauerwerk, von dem Steine in den Hof fallen. Er hat eine schwere Neige. Die Zelle von Jon Schnee befand sich in dem Turm. * Der Lance Tower ist der höchste Turm der Burg, wenn auch nur ein Drittel so hoch wie die Mauer. Er ist schmal und bröckelt. * Der Tower of the Guards ist der stärkste der Türme. Er liegt am Königsweg und der Mauer, verteidigt die Holztreppe. * Der Silent Tower ist ein Turm der Schwarzen Festung. Gebäude thumb|200px|Schriftrollen in der Bibliothek * Die Common Hall ist ein großer hölzerne Halle. Krähen nisten in den Dachsparren. * Der Rookery ist der Nistplatz für die Raben der Schwarzen Festung. Folglich liegen die schweren hölzernen Quartiere des Maesters darunter. * Die Waffenkammer dient als Aufbewahrungsort für die Ausrüstung der Nachtwache. Donal Noye schmiedet hier Waffen und Rüstungen. * Die Flint Barracks, wo sich die meisten der Brüder aufhalten. * Die Vaults, welche im Untergrund liegen, enthalten Lebensmittellager und die Bibliothek. In der Bibliothek befinden sich Aufzeichnungen und alte Bücher, die es selbst in der Zitadelle nicht gibt. Neben unterschiedlichen Themen, gibt es dort Zeichnungen über die Gesichtern der Wehrbäume, der Sprache der Kinder des Waldes und Schriftrollen aus Valyria. Hallen Die Schildhalle ist eine Festhalle aus dunklem Stein. In den vergangenen Jahren, als die Zahl der Nachtwache noch viel größer war, waren an den Wänden eine Reihe gefärbter Holzschilde aufgehängt. Wenn ein Ritter das Schwarz anlegte, wurde sein Schild an der Wand befestigt und er legte einen einfachen schwarzen Schild der Bruderschaft an. Tunnel Es gibt eine Reihe von Tunneln unter der Schwarzen Festung, genannt Wurmhöhlen oder Wurmgänge, welche die unterschiedlichen Türme und Gebäude miteinander verbinden. Diese Tunnel werden meistens im Winter genutzt, wenn Kälte und Schnee, der manchmal vierzig oder fünfzig Fuß hoch liegt, eine Durchquerung über der Erde unmöglich macht. Die Bibliothek liegt an einem dieser Tunnel. Mauer * Das Tor hütet den Tunnel, der durch die Mauer führt. Er ist lang, gewunden und schmal. Drei Eisentore blockieren den inneren Gang. Jedes dieser Tore besitzt Schießscharten und lässt sich verriegeln. Das Außentor zum Tunnel besteht aus massiver Eiche, etwa 22 Zentimeter dick. * Die große Treppe führt von der Schwarzen Festung bis zur Spitze der Mauer. Sie besteht aus Holz, verankert mit Balken und eingefroren in der Mauer selbst. * Ein Windenaufzug wird verwendet, um Nachschub und Männer an die Spitze der Mauer zu bringen. Er besteht aus einem Eisenkäfig befestigt an einer Winde und erlaubt einen Transport von und auf die Mauer. Es können zehn Männer oder die gleiche Menge an Nachschub mit einer Lieferung transportieren. Der Aufzug liegt nahe der Schwarzen Festung. * Einrichtungen auf der Spitze der Mauer, einschließlich einer kleinen gewärmten Hütte für die Männer der Wacht, befinden sich neben dem Aufzug. A Game of Thrones Jon Schnee und Samwell Tarly werden von Ser Allisar Thorn als Rekruten der Nachtwache auf der Schwarzen Festung trainiert. Tyrion Lennister übernachtet im Königsturm, während seines Aufenthalts an der Mauer. Jon und Sam legen ihr Gelübde im nicht weitentfernten Götterhain nördlich der Mauer ab und werden zu neuen Brüdern der Nachtwache. Die Körper von Jafer Blume and Othor, Grenzern getötet jenseits der Mauer, erwachen als Wiedergänger in der Schwarzen Festung. Der Lord Commander's Tower wird niedergebrannt, als es zum Kampf zwischen Jon und dem Untoten Othor kam, der versuchte Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont zu töten. A Clash of Kings Zweihundert Mann der Schwarzen Festung begleiten Lord Kommandant Mormont beim Großen Ausmarsch nördlich der Mauer. Maester Aemon bleibt wegen seines hohen Alters auf der Burg. Samwell Tarly liest in der Bibliothek einen Bericht über eine Bruder, der eine Kundschaft zur Eisige Küste unternahm, noch vor den Eroberungskriegen. Galerie 103LordSchneeSchwarzeFestung (1).jpg 103LordSchneeSchwarzeFestung (2).jpg 103LordSchneeSchwarzeFestung (3).jpg 103LordSchneeSchwarzeFestung (4).jpg 103LordSchneeSchwarzeFestung (5).jpg 103LordSchneeSchwarzeFestung (6).jpg 104KrüppelBastardeZerbrochenesSchwarzeFestung (1).jpg 104KrüppelBastardeZerbrochenesSchwarzeFestung (2).jpg 104KrüppelBastardeZerbrochenesSchwarzeFestung (3).jpg S7 Karte Schwarze Festung Letzter Herd Ostwacht an der See.png Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Castle Black fr:Châteaunoir pl:Czarny Zamek pt-br:Castelo Negro ru:Чёрный замок uk:Чорний замок zh:黑城堡 Kategorie:Orte (Norden) Kategorie:Burgen (Nachtwache)